The world
Here you get to know more directly about the world the story inhabitads. The places that is descripted here is how they look in the main timeline in the story. The name of this world is Tallus. The story mainly rotates aound a great continent and we do not get to know if there are any other since the great war has taken the maiority importance of the leaders of the kindom. The land/continent is divided into six 'realms'. In the North there is a enormus 'wall' of mountains reaching from the one end of the land to the other. On the widest part is a dead volcano which is also the biggest mountain construction in the whole continent. It is filled with abandoned shafts and corridors from when the dwafs were in a mining frency for a few hundred years back in the past when they discovered it was rich on minerals such as diamonds. Its been cocnluded it is now empty for its treasures, but there are some suspision around that and rumors has been running around, but no one dares to climp into the dangerus catacombes that has been standing with no care nor the labirynth of corridors that is spread all over the area. In the North/westthere is a place once forgoten called Stagnum, but is now rarely spoken of for other reasons. It is a rather small area compared to the others. Its more like a great valley that is surrounded almost completly by mountains. Only a small opening in South/East is the only way out, otherwise is it impossible to try to climb over the mountains because of their sharp surface. Because of the invorment the place has slowly turned into a swamp, but its just as treacherous as a marsh. This is also where the main villians, The Corrupted is living. In the middle of the swamp there was an abandon castle that they occupied and has been staying there ever since. In the West, or its actually a bit lower than that is a jungle. Its unexplored and few to no one knows hardly anything about it. It is an ancient and untouched area, the flow of magic flews more freely in this place. It is seen how different the floure and and fauna is from the rest of the country, no mather the clima. The place is much known for its spetecular sights that has been caused by the turbulent waves of magic. Gigantic rocks and bautas is floating, barely in contact with other suffaces, but is never seen floating on its own. Its always bound to something, like a leach of plants or other smaller rocks. The enourmus mushrooms is also in the sight of the facinated. From the South it borders to Ignetia (Ignakta), the land of fire. But a chain of lesser mountains hinders any form for connection between those two places. The South/West is mostly known for the most active volcanos in the continent. Its also here where the fire dragons have its clan center, the city Flammarta. There is here the second biggest volcano is located, and its still burning from inside. Other than the red dragons there isn't many other creatures that lives there and the main capital is the most populated by dragons than any other places. In the South is a desert, but its also there where the maps drawings and knowlages stops. A huge wall of mountains blocks the warm wind form the desert and the cold wind from the North to collide and makes a huge difference in clima. The desert is not entarely lifeless, its inhabitaded by nomades that prefers to not have any contact with the people on the otherside of the mountain wall. They are very suspicius and some what naive people, and the only contact they have with the rest is by trading with the people of Ager, but other than that they act like there is nothing on other side. No one knows exactly where the desert stops, not even the nomades, but on the West side it stops at the start of the volcanos and takes alot of space on the South side. In the South/East there isn't much than desert, but a great mountian area that once have been used by the elves for traveling and shortcuts. The East was once a beautiful land of steppes and hills and proud pillar mountains reaching for the sky. It was also the home for most of the air dragons. But the once peacefull place was attacked by an enourmus force from the Corrupted. The battle was so suddenly, so fatal that the magic in the area reacted with the chaotic energy from the Corrupted. Very few air dragons survived and was forced to leave their home that has now the most turbulent energy in the continent. The chaos that disturbed the balance was so great the mere ground structure of the pillar mountains broke apart and they, unlike the ones in the jungle area floats from hundred meters, kilometers to miles in the air. Its also a place that is too dangerous to do any sort of magic in, because of the unstabelity the place is in that if someone were to performe a spell it could get out of control and maybe backfires in the face of the performer. North/East is nothing more than a mix between the steps and the mountains as the it boarders at the great wall. But this is the places that surrounds the main land of the continent. On the boarder of the land of hills/steps is where the capital of the land has its place, Armes Verto. Build on a great single mountain the city goes from the mountain side to the land undernieth. Its also there the king has his throne and The Elders holds its meetings for the sake of the country. Not far from Armes Verto is the great forest where the elves has their city. The whole forest is the city and is build to make it look like an ordinary forest from the outside, but when someone gets inside a whole new world opens. The elves is a people very close connected to nature so their buildings is being build around or in the trees, and the other way around. But this was not their orginale home, thousands of years ago they lived in a even greater forest on the other end of the land they and the capital is in. This forest is known to be one of the oldest, including the jungle and the elves build a city in the middle of it. But little did they know that the ground they had chosen to build uppon on concealed a enourmus sea of water. So one day the ground could not hold the weight anymore and broke appart while it slowly sunk down into the water. The elves was in a deep sorrow over that they lost their home and chosed anothe place to live since they could not stay in such an area. Its also the reason why they have made the new forest into a intare city, because they will make sure that if something like that again were to happen they would not be without places to got to.